


RWBY Emotion Prompts

by Shade_Penn1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pre-Threesome, Rape/Non-con Elements, prompts, tags updated as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Random prompts based around a feeling or action.





	1. Empty-Raven/Taiyang

Where was the happiness, the joy? Why was he alone in this tiny room, looking down at the life they created? Why did she leave? Didn't he deserve that much at least?

"He's in over his head", they said when he pursued her.

He didn't want them to be right, not when _she_ wanted _him_ too.

And now...now there was just him, and this tiny piece of her she'd left behind.


	2. Horror-Jaune/Tyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipping Point AU.

No sword, no shield, no armour...

... _no protection_. Limbs heavy, venom making him nauseas-

-but he still felt one hand grip him by the shoulder. He flinched.

A pause, and a cackle rang in his ears. He wanted to lean away, but the hand kept him still. 

_Ruby is safe_ , he told himself. He'd taken the shot. His friend is safe. He had to remember that.

Another hand landed on his other shoulder, and a finger caressed his neck. It would have been gentle, but he knew better. 

_Ruby is safe..._

Things were about to get much worse.


	3. Hug-Weiss/Yang

Yang was a hugger, and wasn't shy about showing her affection. A punch to the arm, a shove on the shoulder, or a bear hug that swept you off your feet.

Weiss was not one for such casual interactions. 

It had been a long day, and if Ruby or Blake were to walk in, and saw Yang holding Weiss like a teddy bear and snuggled on the latter's bed, well, Weiss would just say she was tired.

And if they happened to see her smile, then it was only a trick of the light.


	4. Content-Raven/Summer

She hadn't thought much of her, when their team was formed. How this serene, kind -almost motherly- girl could be their leader. Summer asked about their health, delegated tasks. reprimanded them when they screwed up. It was so... so not like what Raven was expecting. 

Oh how time changes a person's opinions though. Being in such close quarters might have spear things along, creating a shift in the dynamic no one noticed-at first.

When she looked at the boys, it was with a caring, sisterly smile.

But when Summer looked at her, the smile was warmer, and there was an emotíon in her silver eyes that went deeper than friendship, a question in the gaze she did have to voice. _Am I something to behold_ now?

And just for moment, Raven would feel content. _Yes_.


	5. Reunion-Yang/Blake

Neither of them were sure who spoke first, or what was said. Did it matter? Perhaps, but now wasn't the time. All it took was for them to lock eyes for them to run for each other.

Arms tangled together, flesh to flesh, metal to flesh, sobs echoing throughout the clearing. Cheeks touched, tears mingling. 

Neither were sure of what's to come, but they're not letting go. Not again.


	6. Cooperation-Yang/Blake/Sun

There didn't need to be fighting.

There didn't need to be jealousy or arguing.

There didn't need to be pressure, or resentment.

There was simply...an understanding.

It wouldn't be easy, because nothing was.

For Blake though, Yang and Sun were willing to try.


	7. Longing-Jaune/Pyrrha, Implied Jaune/Tyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Horror".

He'd been so blind. He had a wonderful girl who liked him, but he'd been too hung up on someone else to notice. Now-now it was too late.

He coughed, bits of purple blood splattering onto the floor, and he thought for a second the hallucinations would start again. He could remember the last time, swearing she was right in front of him, brushing his hair away from his face, and almost spoke to her...

 _Pyrrha_...

...but he never said her name outloud. Not when he could still feel those yellow eyes trained on him, ready to use any weakness against him. Not when he realized just _who_ had really been touching him.

He kept her name close to his heart, the last tether that held him together.

Even when he felt like he was being ripped apart.


End file.
